Two lovers
by KBGgal
Summary: Chapter 1 I never thought this day would come; the day my mother, Rin, would die. My mother was always the talk of the town, because of her beauty even the strongest of demons would lay down their weapons. They would say no man could not stand to love her.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I never thought this day would come; the day my mother, Rin, would die. My mother was always the talk of the town, because of her beauty even the strongest of demons would lay down their weapons. They would say no man could not stand to love her, that is until the day she met my father, Lord Sesshomaru; on that day her life changed forever and the way people looked and talked about her changed indefinitely. The people of the town would say she was a demon lover, a deviant, a freak for loving someone different than what society defines as acceptable.

Their first endeavor was not your typical girl meets demon. A young teenage girl races out the door of her small hut,turning on her heel as she tries to run away from her reality; face covered in tears, legs pumping fast, sweat glistening off her brow, clothes slightly disheveled from the run, all her emotions blinds her temporarily as she runs so far into the woods that she didn't see the root and trips over it and tumbles off the trail, hits her head on a nearby rock and passes out.

Thump... Thump Thump... Thump Thump…. 'Okay Rin There's a creepy sound nearby, just pretend to be dead and maybe whatever it is will go away' Thump… Thump… *cough*, 'Oh no! What if that thing is injured! But then again I don't know what IT is. Hmmm… maybe if i peak I can see.' "Human" Rin jolted at the sound of the deep, baritone, and incredibly sexy voice, "I know you are awake, run now and I might consider not killing you." Rin slowly opens her eyes and before her is the most beautiful man she had ever seen; Her eyes scanned his face, he had markings on his face,a moon and two stripes, she admires his long silver hair moving in the slight breeze. Her eyes wondered down to his his taut muscular chest, it was bare and she saw his wound; scratch marks all over his abdomen, a green sticky liquid slowly oozing out. "Grrr… Human Leave… Ugn…" The man grabs his side and moans in pain, and immediately Rin races to his side to help him. "Human *cough* I said leave!" Mad at him for refusing her help she ignores the fact that he was a very powerful demon that could snap her off if he wanted to, and raises her sweet little voice and says, "Like hell I'm going to leave you alone like this, Now stay put while I get some ointment!" The man scoffed at the little girl, "Human I need not listen to you, do you know who I am?'" She tries to answers, " I don't need to know who are, I will help anyone who needs help regardless of who or what they are, and as for you mister you can either shut up, listen and be a good boy, or choose to just sit there and let that wound fester inside and out, but it's you're choice" Rin slowly walks away and counts in her head '1..2..3..4 and hears, "Wait, I will allow you to treat me, but after that begone" She scoffs inwardly, what an arrogant Man!

Rin walks a couple feet away and searches for a couple medicinal herbs to help the arrogant man's wound heal without an infection spreading. She searches a little longer, "Aha! There you are!" Rin took what she needed, grabbed a smooth blackish-grey rock, to grind the herbs, and walked back to the injured man.

"Schh shwa kcc, shua shwoo, cuuuu", The sounds of the human grinding the herbs were heard while Sesshomaru just watched, carefully; assessing what to do with female approaches with the salve. "Hisssss...Ugn…" He moaned as the woman applied the ointment, "Ahhh… Haaa" Sesshomaru felt better already, although the smell he could without. "Human, you have finished your task, now begone" She looked him straight in the eye, "I can't leave you until your wound fully heals. " Sesshomaru grows enraged, his pride hurt, "I am not some weakling that needs your constant care human! This Sesshomaru is the strongest in the west lands!" She snickers, " Oh really? If you're so strong then why are you injured?" He tries to counter back but comes up with a big huff and looks away. "You may be the strongest demon but everyone gets hurts sometimes just let me take care of you, okay?" Sesshomaru looks into her eyes and for the first time, really looks at her; She was small,had an angelic face, round brown eyes, pale skin, slightly flushed cheeks, long lascivious brown locks reaching her waist. His eyes wonder down, and see's her chest, her kimono had slightly opened and he could see part of her very large chest peeking out of the cloth; his eyes wander down to her hips, round and curvy perfect for childbearing, and that ass, plump but not fat, his eyes saw her milky legs shone through part of the kimono she wore. His attention was brought back to her face when he heard, "Your name is Sesshomaru? Mine's Rin." He gave her one of his 'Hnn' and looked away, she continued, "I'm glad I found you" He smelled salt and water, tears, he looked at her face and saw her trying to form her words but choking on them a little; Sesshomaru saw a strand of her hair and brushes it behind her ear. In his own way he was trying to comfort her. "I… I… don't have a home to go back to… my father and brothers just died, I have no one to go back to"

After her words were spoken it was then it hit her, the reality of her words had dawned on her, and she cried. It was like the floodgates were opened, tears blurring her vision and emotions choking her throat. Suddenly the gentle touch of a strong arm slinks over her shoulder and she cries on his naked chest. After several minutes of crying Rin comes back to her senses and realizes that one, she allowed herself to be vulnerable around a man, and two she was being comforted by him without a shirt on. Rin blushes at the close proximity and pushes away slightly, but the strong arm holds her firm, and his hand strokes her shoulder comforting her until they both fall asleep in each other's arm.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A cool breeze cascades over Rin's body she stirs in her sleep; Thump...Thump...Thump thump...Thump thump, 'Is that a heartbeat? But it's not mine, whose heartbeat is it?'

"Good morning" The deep baritone voice replies

Rin's eyes snap opened at the sound, she looks up; there was the injured man from yesterday. 'What was his name? Se…? Sessh…? Sesshomaru? Sesshomaru! That was it, that sounded like his name.' Upon seeing their predicament Rin blushed immediately, for her legs were entangled with his long ones, her right arm resting on top of his bare chest, his right arm wrapped around her possessively. Sesshomaru's hand despite being deadly was gently caressing her side with the greatest of care; his touch was very soothing and Rin felt a sense of comfort waft over her. She knew he could slice almost anything yet she felt safe in this dangerous demon's hands. 'Despite being rude at first, I think Sesshomaru might actually be a sincere person.'

Rin moved her gaze towards his handsome face; hazel eyes met golden ones. They just stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity, but all goods things must come to an end just like the end of a beautiful melody. Rin remembered how devastated she was yesterday and how vulnerable she must have looked around him. She was furious! Anger bubbled up inside her! 'How could I allow myself to be weak like that? Especially around some stranger!' Rin abruptly sat up while berating herself; She scooted back until she was a good couple feet away from the dangerously intoxicating man. The loss of warmth sent a shiver down her spine, and for the first time that day, Rin spoke

"I'm sorry, please forget everything I said last night."

"Hnn"

'Rin, think of something! Get out of this awkward moment. Oh yeah I could do that.'

"Sesshomaru, I'm going to get some more herbs"

"Fine"

Sesshomaru was confused by this strange little woman. First she demands to help him, insults his pride, and then she started crying. What was he supposed to do, be a dick and let her cry by herself? Or be a gentleman and comfort her? He did what he thought any man would do, try to comfort her. So he held her quietly until she stopped crying, and he just held her in his strong arms until they both fell asleep in each others embrace.

Sesshomaru awoke to the most beautiful scene, Rin's sleeping form; her long eyelashes covered her closed hazel eyes, slightly parted pink lips inhaling and exhaling, black wavy hair draped over her shoulder and down to the waist. Sesshomaru was in awe of this small creature, he was so caught up in the moment he forgot about his injuries and lack of dress. Slowly her chest began to rise and fall faster, limbs stirred, eyes twitched. He knew she would wake up soon, so he tried to stay still patiently, but his patience ran out after a couple minutes. He whispered a 'good morning' to Rin. She opened those doe eyes and they gazed at each other but the moment didn't last long and what came next threw him off. Rin rejected him. Pushed away from him like he was a stinky sock. Once again Sesshomaru's pride was hurt by this beguiling woman, and ponders,

'Did I do something to upset her?'

Rin spoke seconds later

'Hmm.. I don't understand? She cried to me yesterday, but now she's taking it all back. Why are women so confusing?' A cold breeze slides by, a shiver runs down his spine, 'I should probably put my shirt back on' Sesshomaru stands up, turns to his left and grabs his shirt on the nearby tree.

"Huff"

He noticed the rips on the sides and the blood stains covering the white and red fabric. Sesshomaru heard a rustle behind him, Rin had returned.

"I could mend that for you, and wash the blood out."

"There's no need for that. I have more clothes at my home."

'His home? Well I guess he would have one. Wait is that an invitation?' Rin shook those thoughts out of her head, meanwhile she crouched down and started grinding the herbs until they looked done. She quickly applied the medicine to his injury and tried to leave from his presence, so she wouldn't have to remember the way he held her she wasn't fast enough; strong arms grabbed her shoulders into a tight hug.

"Don't reject me." His voice says dejectedly

Rin was confused, when had she rejected him?

"I never rejected you, did I?"

"This morning, you left me abruptly" A hint of anger tinges his voice

"Then you told me to forget about yesterday!"

By this point Rin was haughty, and tried to struggle out of Sesshomaru's arms

"I didn't think I needed to explain myself to you! You're not my keeper."

Sesshomaru's grip tightens more; he needed Rin to understand his confusion.

"You're not making sense! One moment your sobbing your eyes out clinging to my shoulder and the next thing I know we're happily cuddling together, and then all of sudden your mood changes from black to white. Make up your mind woman!"

Rin flailed in Sesshomaru's arms and managed a good slap in the face at that 'woman' remark! 'How dare he call me that!'

"You bastard! How dare you say that to me!" Tears stream down her face

"I didn't think it was important! I just...I just was mad at myself! I didn't want to admit that I was a vulnerable girl, that sought out the comfort from the first decent being she meets." Rin's throat grows tight, eyes pouring tears, body shaking

"Was that it? That was what you were concerned about, looking weak? 'The hell! I was nearly passed out when you tumbled down!"

"Was that it? WAS THAT IT!"

SLAP

Anger just rolled off of Sesshomau's skin, he was losing face again! His next steps were irrational and not planned at all; he grabbed Rin by the waist and held her bridal style

" Wha… wher...aaah….."

Sesshomaru ran at full speed, blindly carrying Rin in his arms. He raced through the forest, village after village he snuck by, but finally stopped when he came to his fortress. It was a gigantic, edo period, Japanese style castle. His house was built near a waterfall, so that he wouldn't have that many visitors. Sesshomaru gently puts Rin down once they are inside his humble abode.

"Where are we? Why did you bring me here?"

"Rin!" Sesshomaru's voice sounded like razor's

She closed her lips and waited for his reply

"...Rin, this is my home. You may stay as long as wish"

He approaches her, and Rin backs up

Angry, Sesshomaru takes another step forward, and again she steps back, they repeat until her back is against the dark brown wooden wall. His arms, are on each side of her. His right arm forcing her chin up, so she would look at him,

"Rin, you need not fear looking weak in front of me. You saw me at my weakest and yet you still helped me... You Rin, allowed me to return the favor by comforting you when you were most vulnerable. Let us not argue over petty things anymore "

"Okay" sniffle

"But answer me this one thing"

"What?"

"I heard that the great Sesshomaru was a great dog demon that was ruthless and coldhearted, yet here you are holding me, showing me emotions and I can't help but wonder, Why?"

"I wish I knew."

"Huh?"

"I don't know why either! But whenever I think of you it's like the first day of spring has come and I want to hold on to that feeling forever"

Sesshomaru's face slowly closes the distance between them and softly kisses Rin's pink lips .

"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The kiss lasted no more than a few moments. As the tall demon pulled away quietly the small girl trembled in anticipation, waiting for his next move. Hazel eyes were locked with the heated gaze of his golden ones, but they were all too quickly interrupted by a quiet cough.

"Ahem… Lord Sesshomaru, your bath is drawn"

His eyes rolled towards the old, medium height, grey haired water demoness.

"Hnn"

While inwardly he was cursing her prominent punctuality

'Damn, that Kayako, she's quick'

Although Kayako was performing her duties as head chamberlain perfectly, why did she have to interrupt them at that moment? Why couldn't she have waited just a couple more minutes?

'Oh well... This will give me some time to strategize'

Sesshomaru left the room to take his bath, but still inwardly pouted at the loss of intimacy. The sounds of a door opening and closing resounded as Sesshomaru promptly undressed and sat down in his western style bathtub. He scrubbed his body while relaying that last moment with Rin in his mind; His inner demon was purring in comtemptness at Sesshomaru's rash behavior, but he thought he began arguing with his inner demon about Rin.

'What I did was uncalled for"

'No it wasn't' The dark sultry voice replies 'you were simply following your instincts'

'The only instincts I've ever followed were the ones for killing'

'And where has that led you?' The voice counters 'Living a lonely life without a soul, whom you could call your companion!'

'That's not true!' He snaps back 'I have my servants!'

'Oh really?' The voice chides 'You have, what? 10 staff in charge of your estate!?'

'...'

'How many of them would you confide in? Who would you talk to?'

'...' No comment was made while Sesshomaru begins to wash his hair

'Rin is exactly what your lonely soul needs'

Finally, both inner demon and Sesshomaru come to a mutual agreement.

'Rin is the best thing to accidentally stumble upon.'.The say in unison

Sesshomaru sinks deeper into the tub while pondering his next moves carefully.

'Hmm...I should make her slowly fall in love with me like a slow acting poison; it will enter her body, without her knowledge and make vulnerable. then I will sweep in for the kill. I'll make her fall so hard that she would never think twice about leaving me.'

He smirks as he climbs out of the bathtub; satisfied with his plan, Sesshomaru dresses swiftly and exits softly.

That kiss was embedded into Rin's mind. The way his mouth felt against hers; the slight pressure of his lips against her round pink ones. In those few seconds of bliss, Rin felt her whole body set ablaze while a shiver of pleasure running down her spine, she knew there was no turning back now. After Sesshomaru had left the room, Rin felt an emptiness fill her, but she didn't know shook her head while trying to resolve her inner dilemma

'Do I want him...? I think I do...?' A sweat drops as her heart begins racing

'Is it his heart or his body that I desire? I just don't know!' Her eyes dart back and forth while trying to think things through

'I don't know him, but I want him, I'm just not sure what it is I want from him'

Rin's thoughts were halted when the water demoness approached her

"Ahem, Excuse me, Miss...?" Kayako's softly speaks up "This way please."

Slap 'Get ahold of yourself Rin!'

"Miss?" Kayako asked with concern in her voice, "Are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh no, I'm fine." Rin reassuringly answers, "And you can call me Rin."

"Miss Rin, follow me, I shall take you to your quarters."

The older demoness walked a few paces ahead of Rin, so she wouldn't get lost in the vast, dimly limited hallways of Lord Sesshomaru's mansion. Kayako chuckled to herself with a knowing smile while they wandered down the hall getting closer to the waiting room, for she knew what was yet to come between her Lord, and Miss Rin. Something only someone who had lived a full life could understand those heated stares and tender touches. Kayako's thoughts were delayed once they arrived to the secluded door in the extensive hall. This room was specifically picked for Miss Rin, for it was adjoining to Lord Sesshomaru's. She turned her eyes to Rin and spoke,

"Miss Rin, this will be your room."

Rin's interest was piqued, "Excuse me, Ma'am-"

She speedily interrupts, "Kayako"

"Okay, Kayako, How did you get this room prepared so rapidly?"

Kayako laughs gingerly, "This place was arranged for Lord Sesshomaru's future Mate-To- Be"

"Mate!?"

She smiles while patting Rin's hand reassuringly, "Oh dear don't think too much about it."

"Ummm… But you just said 'Mate-To-Be'!? Shouldn't I have a say in this…? I'm not mentally or physically prepared to be someone's mate!"

She calmly touches Rin's hair, like any caring mother figure would do as she attempts to soothe her weariness away. "Miss Rin, Lord Sesshomaru would never force you to do anything you weren't comfortable with."

Rin sighed with relief at Kayako's word while she leaned her head in the older demoness' touch.

"Believe it or not, but my Lord has never shown an interest in anything, at least not since he was a young pup. You, my dear are the first thing my Lord has taken such a fondness over."

Rin doubtfully responds, "Really? But, why me?"

She kindly counters, "Does anyone know why they love someone? No, They just do. All anyone can do is learn to slowly accept them; otherwise you'll regret it forever."

"Why is it that whenever I look into your blue eyes I believe everything will be alright?"

Another soft chuckle came from the older demoness, "It's from years of experience young one. Something you get when you grow old like me. You learn to take on life one step at a time."

Rin sighed deeply, the words soothed her and she stopped worrying over the pulled away from the wise woman's touch and reached for the doorknob. Click. The sounds of the door creaking open and closed resounded in the silent hallway. As she opened the door her eyes were mesmerized! This room was extravagant to say the least; On the right was an antique vanity mirror and dresser, while to the left was a huge fluffy bed. Plum, purple, silk sheets topped the mattress, while on top was an off white comforter decorated with violet iris' on one corner, and soft blue butterflies dancing around them. Directly next to the bed was an antique hope chest, while straight across the area was a brown wooden door.

Her eagerness got the best of her, so Rin walked across the floor, and reached for the curved doorknob. Gently opening the door, Rin stepped outside; She saw the most breathtaking view. A pinkish orange colored sky with barely a cloud around was apparent. The sun was setting as it's last rays of warmth slowly slipped away. As twilight was fading away, so was the evening sky drawing near. The air grew colder with each subtle breeze, and as every minute passed by Rin took another step further into the lush garden. While Rin was aimlessly searching for nothing in particular, she came upon a bushel of iris', daisy's, carnations, and roses; near the flowers was a worn in path. Intrigued, Rin went down the dirt path as it lead her towards a giant white gazebo; she touched the wooden railings as she passed through. Following the path, Rin kept walking until she came upon a brass bench; The bench was a couple yards from a cliff, overlooking a tranquil waterfall nearby, serene hills and plains engulfing the twilight etched sky.

'Someone comes here a lot; the path is really worn in."

Rin stopped dead in her tracks when she recognized who it was that walked through there a lot, Sesshomaru; he was silently sitting there, and doing nothing except take in the sights surrounding him. Rin said nothing as she joined him on the bench. A brief sideways glance and the two simply sat in silence taking in the view.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Rin says as she tries to start a new conversation.

"Beautiful?" He counters, "No, this is majestic" his hand slowly reaches for hers and kisses it tenderly. "You are beautiful."

Rin blushed at the sudden closeness, but willingly accepted it. Sesshomaru gracefully reached for Rin's shoulder while they watched the sunset. They kept watching the night sky in awe and stayed up counting the stars and constellations, until Rin fell asleep on his shoulder.

Trying to be a gentleman he grabbed Rin by her waist and carried her like a princess, proceeded down the path and walked back to the house.

'We should ravish her!' His inner demon starts

'No! At least not like this!'

'You're no fun' He says with a pout, 'At least do something, if you don't start somewhere you'll never get anywhere'

Sesshomaru battled it out with his inner demon and still couldn't make a good argument; It's a no win situation. Either you ravish her and you're a pervert, or you're seen as not a man at all, for not doing anything and the relationship will inevitably stall.

'Shit! This is a conundrum.I don't know what to do, and Rin's intoxicating scent isn't helping either.'

Her vulnerability was enticing him, but alas he wanted to wait for her and make sure neither of them had regrets later on.

'Sleeping together is okay? Right? We've already done that, so it should be fine?'

His inner demon makes a snide remark, 'Ugh! Stop acting like a sissy'

'I am not! You and I both know that we would never do anything to hurt Rin, so let's not start now.'

'Huff...Fine'

Sesshomaru took Rin to his chambers, laid her down and followed suit; they slowly fell asleep in each others embrace while under the warm, dark colored blankets, deep red sheets, and fluffy pillows on his wide bed.


End file.
